Helpless
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: Just read. I don't know what the summary is :)


**Helpless **

**I sat there; staring at my best friend who was staring out of the window with tears coming down her cheeks, I had my notepad and my guitar in front of me…I was right in the middle of doing some new songs before I had a knock on the door and my best friend standing there with make-up coming down her face, tears just flooding down her face and nothing on but shorts and tank top with flip-flops. **

**It was raining so I rushed her in and got her some towels and sat her near the heaters but she pushes me away and sat by the window and hasn't moved since then. I had tried to find out what was wrong but she was just crying more so I just left her to sit by the window and let her be with her thoughts. If anyone knows her, it would be me; I know exactly what she going through but that's because I told her to tell me everything and that she could come to anytime she needed me. **

**I could only guess what could possibly be wrong; her husband, he was a waste of space, he didn't deserve this girl or her heart but he is the main reason for her tears or maybe it the baby that she carrying, has she lost it? Or has she found out something wrong with it? Or is it her abusive father? I knew everything that was going on in her life. She was once upon a time; mine, she was my girlfriend and she meant everything to me but she broke my heart by not waiting for me but I refuse to walk and treat her like shit. **

**But for the last couple of times; I and her have been really close and we have done wrong to our partners but it didn't seem to bother either of us because we can always walk away and not feel anything towards our partners. Has her husband found out about us? Nah…That would be impossible because she deletes everything I send her, she deletes everything I write to her on facebook, she always has a shower before leaving and she leaves no marks. **

**My wife of 5 years; she knows nothing that's going on between me and my best friend who is known to her my ex-girlfriend. My wife has always been jealous of how close she can get to me and how she can get my attention unlike everyone else, no one else can get my attention that quickly but she can. It like she can hang with my wife after everything we do together and it doesn't bother her because she still very nice to my wife. **

**I don't know how she does it but she does; she makes it all fake. I was having a quiet affair with my ex-girlfriend/best friend behind my wife back and she was having a quiet affair with me behind her husband back. **

**I hear the door open so I get up; closing my bedroom door and greeting my wife with a fake smile and hug. I know she was wonders what I'm up to half of the time but I always answer it with a nothing, you're just being paranoid, I've never said that to her but I always answer her question with nothing. **

**I'm very known for a public affairs with people I work with like when I first met my wife; after being with her for 5 months, I started sleeping with my backup singer but that all ended after a month because the backup singer went crazy and let it all slip. My wife refused to believe it and ignored it but I started up another one with a girl from the club that I go to…That went on for months before I was caught in bed with her by my wife. **

**I ended it and my wife took me back but when she found out about that affair; she never trusts with me women, she would come into my work place at lunch time, she would always text me, she would check with my band mates what I'm doing but for some reason, she has never found out about me and my ex-girlfriend/best friend yet. **

**Right now, my wife doesn't know that she sat in our bedroom, crying but my wife soon left again; she said she was only popping in because she had forgotten some paper work and soon left when she found it. I was happy once she was gone and I went back into my bedroom to find my best friend sat on the bed. **

**I closed the door and went down on my knees to sit in front of her. **

"**What's wrong?" I asked quietly, as I looked into her eyes. **

**She looked directly into my eyes and nodded. "I lost it" **

**I looked down at the floor but then back up and brought her in for a hug…I just hugged her for a good half an hour before we pulled away from each other, I notice how close we were to each other and kissed her. **

**She pulled away at first but then brought me closer; kissing me again, she placed her hands on both side of head…Letting her hands slip into my curls, I put my hands on her hips. We were kissing for a good half an hour…We broke the kiss and rested our foreheads together, breathing heavily. **

**I notice her red lips; I couldn't help but touch her lips with my fingertips but she pushes me away and stood up, leaving me on my knees on the floor but I stood up and pulled her back to me, crashing our lips together again…Our hands met, I made her walk backwards till she hit the wall, I moved down to kiss her neck, letting myself suck on her neck causing her to let out a moan...But she soon pushes me away and walks towards the door but I grabbed her and crash my lips onto hers. **

**She moans. **

**I tug on her top…We broke the kiss and she took her top off and I took my t-shirt off and threw it on top of her top and brought back to my lips, she threw her arms around my neck and I let my hands travel to her bra to take it off…I unclasp it and she lets it fall to the floor, I moved my hands to massage both of her breasts…She pushes me away and kicks her flip-flops off, slowly moving her hands to undo her shorts, she pushes down with her knickers and then climbs into the bed. **

**I push my jeans down along with my boxers and climb right next to her…I let my hands travel up and down her body but I stared right into her eyes and I let my hand travel down to her clit…I started massaging it while I sucked on her right breasts, she moans so I sucked harder. I slowly let one finger slip in and she grabbed my curls…I let another finger slip in and she lets go of my hair, I slip my third finger in and she screams…I stopped and crawled to lay down between her legs, I kiss her thigh then I started licking her out…**

**She moans grabbing the sheets; I grinned as I got deeper…I slowly let my fingers slip in as well and she screamed, I removed my fingers and my mouth from her pussy and climbed on top of her, I kissed her and she rolls us over so that she was on top. **

**She grinned at me; I goes down to my hard cock…She starts massaging it first, I just let out a gasp as she touches my cock, she slowly let it slip into her mouth…I fuck her mouth and she moans as I cum into her mouth, she removes my cock from her mouth and crawled to lay beside me. I let out a sigh and climb on top of her. **

**I line myself up so I can enter her…I thrust into her quickly, roughly and hard…I move in and out of her getting faster everything she moans, she grabs each side of the sheets and fucked her harder going down to suck her neck. I get faster and harder each move I do and she gets louder as my cock slips in…I collapse beside her, we both sweaty and breathless…**

**She covers her face and starts crying but I sat up and pulled her closer to me and she just fell asleep crying; I eventually went to sleep for an hour before I woke up, she was still sleeping peacefully so I slowly moved myself from the bed and got dressed, I walked out of the bedroom slowly and quietly closing the door. **

**I sat outside and went deep into thought…I can't believe I just fucked her, she just lost her baby and I just fucked her over when all she needed was a cuddle. I left her sleeping in my and my wife bed, she was due home anytime now and I didn't have the decency to go and wake her up and get her to leave. **

**When my wife did get home; she was bragging on about this girl from her work place and how lucky she is not that I was listening to her, I was sitting outside…Ignoring her, totally forgetting my best friend was naked in our bedroom but when I heard say she was going to take a nap, I ran after her but it was too late, she found my best friend, naked. **

**She was now crying and being sick down the toilet; I just went to the bedroom door and found my best friend sleeping, I closed the door and went to see my wife who was by the kitchen stink, I went over to touch her but she felt my touch and turned around and slapped my face. She stormed off out of the house and didn't return. When my best friend did wake up; she said thank you to me and said that she would see me very soon. She left the house and went back home, I didn't tell her that my wife had caught her…My best friend didn't need it. **

**A few days later…It was headline news about my marriage with my wife being over and for good, she wasn't too embarrassed to say that I was being unfaithful and that she had caught me shagging my best friend in our bed. I had an earful of my band mates, my parents and a few of my friends but I didn't hear from my best friend. I had stay well out of the public by working at home and ordering or eating whatever food I had in the cupboard. **

_**A year later…**_

**I have a daughter. **

**My best friend; Caitlyn Gellar became my wife and she finally told her husband about our affair…I got beaten up by him but I didn't care, I had what I wanted a long time ago. **

**Caitlyn and now our little girl; Rosina. **


End file.
